Crazy Girlz
by abused guard
Summary: 3 sisters arrive in Tortall from Scanra. All 3 of them are Shang Warriors and looking forward to seeing the capital until a war with Scanra breaks out..and the mysterious history of their father is revealed.
1. songz

Hey this is a joint fic between me and my steps tasidia(heather) and feirysong(hayley). I'm obviously the freke next door and jenny. So read, have fun, b good   
  
Hey all characters in this story including alanna and george are mine-wait no that's my dream start over  
  
Disclaimer- All characters xcept for the man, Jenny, Heather, and Hayley are Tamora Pierce's **grumbles lucky her** this song is ours tho. We made it at midnight. Hehe sittin on a 12 foot wall lookin' over a street   
  
Alanna entered the Dancing Dove,and saw three girls standing on the table singing clapping their hands to an offbeat rhythm. "What the hell are they doing?" she muttered.  
  
A man looked at her, " I don't know but I like it."   
  
Alanna finally took a closer look-she now understood what he meant. The girl on the far right had brown curly hair held back by a leather rope. She wore leather breeches with a matching leather tunic and a dark blue shirt underneath. The girl next to her had long brown hair that was hanging loosely around her shoulders. She wore a loose white dress with a black sash around the waist. The one to the far left looked exactly like the one on the right. They must be twins Alanna thought. She felt a connection to the two. This one wore a dark blue dress with a white sash. Her curly hair was hanging loosely down to her waist.  
  
Feeling that she had examined them Alanna turned her attention to what the girlz were saying.  
  
The one to the far right was singing-  
  
"Hayley should nimify her fungoid.  
Jenny thinks she weigglu but she's really a whirligig.  
and some think I'm a pyroelectric but I'm really a nymphalid.  
I used a dictionary to write this song"   
Then she lifted up her hands by her ears and said,"I'm a show off."  
  
Immediately the middle one took up the song  
  
"I am the cute one  
This blue blue eyes are priceless  
To get something I want I bat these pretty eyes  
And I'm dancing around with my new teddy bear. "   
Doing the same gesture as the one before her she smiled, "I'm conceited."  
  
The twin of the crazy one didn't miss a beat in getting her part of the song-  
  
"I think everybody's crazy  
Especially my sisters Heather and Jenny (AN that's the other two girls in order of singing)  
When I get really freaked I push 'em off a peak  
And say bye to Heather and Jenny!"  
She raised her arms as well,"Everybody's crazy"  
  
All together they sang-  
  
"We are family, all of my sisters and me  
We are family get up everybody and sing.(AN that part those last two lines-not ours)  
We can't go a day without laughing for we all got something up our asses.  
We don't look alike but we're really really tight  
cuz we ride the dragons"(AN this is our word for the Titan-the BEST roller coaster on the earth-)  
  
So now Alanna knew two of their names. Jenny was the cute one, and Heather was a show off. The other one must have her hands full.  
  
"Strange aren't they?" a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes George they are, but who are they?" she responded.  
  
"Well ye obviously know Heather and Jenny from Hayley's song," he told her.  
  
"Hayley...." she said the word like she was tasting it.  
  
"Not bad lookin' are they?" he asked.  
  
"George Cooper!" she yelled.  
  
"What?! How else am I supposed to have any fun! I mean you'd never look at me in that way"  
  
(AN we r a/g fanz)  
  
"Well then go and see Jenny." Jenny beams  
  
"Nah I'm lookin more at the girl in breeches. She looks like you in that respect."  
  
" Thanks a lot!"  
  
" No no lass that's a compliment," he reassured her.  
  
"Oh okay, I guess," she grumbled.  
  
"Now come and take a drink with me," he proposed.  
  
"Okay, but I really want to hear more about these girls George," she told him.  
  
"You will, you will," he assured her.  
  
8787878787  
  
hey so did u like? Should we continue (heather **yeah yeah should we**) (hayley **u better say yes cuz i didn't have ne say n this**)? Use the box 4 questions and reviews (heather **we like those**) ( hayley **yeah we do**) finally they agree on something!


	2. fightz

K this is freke i'm writin what the three of us wrote in the car on our cybiko out on my comp. And i have a few things to say  
  
1-thanx to all who reviewed this stupid fic.   
2- we took a look at our reviews and we found the most common word-WTF- i thank u for that wonderful word and so does my mom for she hates profanity tho she uses it herself. Tas and feiry would go whatever since there mom doesn't care.  
3-i speak 4 all 3 of us when i say- blah, what the hell is ur problem!? K we know we get bad reviews u take 'em and u live w/ 'em. But that was totally uncalled 4. If u don't like our fics don't read 'em. K? thanx. O and if u were a real person u could have given me ur email so i could have saved good writing space in this fic. o and thanx dani  
4-this is set during alanna's squire dayz.  
5-We're gong to skip the whole a/g thing and learn more about these girlz...........  
  
Disclaimer-ok i know we don't need it but i just found the coolest disclaimer and i had to use part of it-" Do i look like tamora pierce" no we don't. thanx whoever came up w/ that. I worship u. u r up there w/ mithros and minos. U rock!  
  
Heather jumped off the table and looked angrily at her sisters, " Come on we don't have all day."  
  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to show the whole world my underwear," said Hayley.  
  
"Well then why'd you get up there in the first place," Heather retorted. She looked at Jenny, " Now you what's your excuse?"  
  
Jenny looked at Heather like she was an idiot (A/N aka authors note- i'm not sayin' nething about how heather is in real life.)," Well duh I wanted to get the attention I deserve."  
  
Heather and Hayley exchanged looks.  
  
"Hayley, are you sure you want to be associated with Jenny because if you stay up there you will be," Heather pointed out.  
  
"Good point," Hayley jumped off the table as fast as she could. To this Jenny went   
  
George looked up and called over to the three girlz, " Girlz, come over and meet this pretty lass of mine."  
  
Jenny grudgingly got off the table and walked over with her sisters. There was no point standing on a table with no one around it.  
  
"George!" shouted the red head sitting beside him as she elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't worry lass, these girlz are trustworthy," he replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"But George, I wasn't done talking to you."  
  
"Who's the short girl with the attitude?" asked Heather as they reached George.  
  
"Heather, I know you love being difficult, but you should be nice to people you don't know," Hayley chastised. Seeing the look on Jenny's face as she looked at George, she elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
Jenny cried, "Ah-oowwwww that hurt!."  
  
George chuckled while Jenny told Hayley some things that were on her mind, " Now Jenny stop being mean to your sister, and Heather this is my friend Alan." Heather decided not to ask why he had just called his friend a boy's name when he had just called "him" a lass awhile back when she saw him wink.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Hayley said.  
  
"Yes, you seem like Heather's type, and Mithros knows it's hard to find another bitch around here," Jenny commented.  
  
Heather scowled at Jenny, "Shaddup."  
  
Jenny smiled and looked at her, "Do I ever?"  
  
Hayley stepped in, "Jenny I will remind you as I have many times- no swearing. When you go to the dark gods realm you will be sadly disappointed at what you will find." Hayley shot Heather an evil glare, "You two Heather. Now Jenny apologize to Alan."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jenny muttered, " but it's true. There isn't anyone else like Heather around here and I am pleased to meet you even if you cannot benefit her.though Mithros knows she needs some help."  
  
"Don't use the gods names in vain," Hayley put in.   
  
Sick of being the one everyone was picking on, Jenny turned her glance to Heather. Don't you have something to say?  
  
"Okay, okay. Alan it is nice to meet you. Any friend of Rispah's is a friend of mine."  
  
Hayley and Jenny both stared at what Heather had just said. It had seemed nice and...sincere.  
  
"How do you know she's a friend of Rispah's?" George asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Now it was Alanna's turn to chuckle, and then burst out laughing. "You people are a piece of work."  
  
"Excuse me!?" the other four people asked.  
  
"Everything about this conversation is off- George's joking, Hayley's scolding of you two, what Jenny said, Heather, the looks, everything." Alanna turned to George, " George, let's take them to your room. We can't carry on this kind of conversaton in public. Besides it's weird being in the Dancing Dove with other girls talking to me. The other rogues are starting to give me encouraging glances."  
  
" You're right, let's go." The group of five got up and went to George's room with three of them wondering what the hell was going on.  
87878787  
  
so i lied. Kill me- wait no u live next door u could kill me. I take that back. So in the next chapter i promise u'll learn more  
-freke  
k hope you like, do ya do ya do ya? Tell me and review!  
-tasidia  
so what do you think? I hope u like! Sorry about the cliff hanger (wasn't my idea i hate them too) but as the freke said you'll find out what happens in the next ch. Peace, Love, & Gymnastics  
-feirysong


	3. storyz

Heylo! We back! R'nt u happy? (u should b)  
  
George closed the door behind Hayley as she entered. As soon as it latched, Heather turned toward Alanna and George with her hands on her hips, " Okay, it's driving me insane! Why does Alan's gender keep changing?  
  
Yeah, it has been bugging me too, Jenny said.   
  
George looked at Hayley and gestured a hand towards her, " Hayley, if you would."  
  
Hayley looked at him with a confused look. Then nodded as if she understood. She turned to all four corners of the room and flicked aqua balls to them. The balls shrunk and then expanded until there was a huge aqua wall covering every part of the walls, floor, and ceiling. " Is that right? Did you want me to do that?" she asked George.  
  
Heather jumped up and down and clapped her hands, " Do it again, do it again!"  
  
Jenny turned towards Heather, "Stop acting like a three year old."  
  
"I won't, mommy."  
  
Jenny's response was to stick her tongue out at her older sister.  
  
Hayley looked exasperated, "Will both of you quit acting like three year olds?"  
  
Jenny gasped as if she couldn't believe someone would think that of her.  
  
"She's right," George agreed, "Quiet and we'll explain."  
  
Hayley stepped in the middle of the room, "Wait I was raised right and I listened to my elders, unlike some people, " she glared at Jenny and Heather who were giving each other mean looks.  
  
Heather noticed everybody looking at her and her sister, " What did you say? Did you insult me?"  
  
"Yes 'cuz there's so much to insult, " Jenny said like it was obvious.  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
"Anyways, we must do proper introductions," Hayley continued.  
  
"Didn't we do that?" Jenny asked.  
  
Heather elbowed Jenny in the ribs, " She said _proper _introductions. See I was listening that time Hayley."  
  
"Well as always since I am the most important person I shall go last, so I may get the attention I deserve," Jenny announced.  
  
"Oh no you're not, you're going first," Hayley told her stubbornly while still trying to figure out exactly what Jenny meant.  
  
"Yeah, we need to deflate your overlarge ego," Heather agreed.  
  
"Humph."  
  
Heather whispered in Alanna's ear, "That's her most used word." Alanna guffawed.  
  
Jenny stuck her tongue at Heather , " I am Jennifer of Henbrooke, the Shang Ferret. Otherwise known as the cute one." (AN so true, hayley shut up- freke that is sooo not true, Wayne is and i know you know it, you just have to get used to the concept- Feiry)  
  
Heather rolled her eyes, and Hayley said, " Jenny get over yourself. That old man outside with no teeth was cuter than you."  
  
"If I wasn't a nice person.." Jenny growled.  
  
"Wa-wa-wait. Shang....Ferret?" Alanna asked.  
  
"It's quite an interesting story," George commented with a twinkle in his eye(he loved ineresting and different things).  
  
"Yes Ferret," Jenny confirmed proudly as Hayley , " I never wanted to be Shang so I decided to make the masters hate me. I succeeded. And I figured I'd leave a mark, one everyone would remember. Ferret."  
  
"Anyways. I'm Heather of Henbrooke, the Shang White Tiger, the crazy twin but in.  
  
"Because of her temper," Hayley whispered under her breath.  
  
"Unlike Jenny I am not a nice person..." Heather told Hayley leaving the rest to interpretation.  
  
"Now, now no fights. You might break some of George's lovely décor or me. Most importantly me, " Jenny said.   
  
"Mithros. I am Hayley of Henbrooke, the Shang Owl. Yes Owl." Hayley informed Alanna.  
  
"What um interesting um names," Alanna commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, " Jenny, Heather, and Hayley. Those are pretty common-just like Alan."  
  
"No I meant your Shang names- white tiger, owl,...ferret." It took all of Alanna's strength to utter the last name.  
  
"Humph." came from an annoying part of the room. (guess who)  
  
"Now me. I am Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Hayley looked at Alanna, " But I thought your name was Alan."  
  
"Yeah, I'm lost." Jenny agreed.  
  
"We're in the woods!" Heather cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Jenny jumped up and down with Heather as they held hands and faced each other.  
  
"We're in the woods, we're in the woods, " they chanted together.  
  
"Stop!" Hayley cried. " I'm so sick of the woods!"  
  
They stopped, but Heather couldn't resist one more word, "But I gotta find the badger!" (A/N winnie the pooh " i will not sing it")  
  
Hayley shot Heather a menacing look.  
  
Hayley looked at Alanna, " So why are you Alanna here, and Alan out there?" She gestured out the door.  
  
Alanna looked at George, " Should you explain or should I?"  
  
"I will, you look like you need to sit down," George told her.  
  
"I do not need to sit down!"  
  
"You need to sit down."  
  
"Fine, I'll sit, but I won't like it, " and with that Alanna grudgingly sat down. She crossed her hands. " It's my story, why can't I explain my story," she grumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"When Alanna was ten, she and her twin brother Thom were to be sent to a convent,"   
  
Heather, Hayley, and Jenny exchanged looks. " Ew," they said.  
  
"Yes, the convent for Alanna and the palace for Thom. But neither wanted what was destined for them," George continued.  
  
"For good reason," Heather muttered to Hayley, "who would want to go to the convent."   
  
Jenny hummed something.  
  
"So Alanna came up with a plan. Alanna would go to the palace disguised as a boy. She'd be known as Alan. Thom would go to the convent to become a sorcerer. He's done well there."   
  
"When are you going to reveal your identity? Surely you're not going to be a guy forever," Hayley asked.  
  
"When I get my shield I'll tell everyone," Alanna told her from her seat.  
  
Heather slapped Jenny in the arm, " Why didn't you think of that?"  
  
"Why didn't you? You wanted it so bad. You said you'd do anything. You'd think you would have come up with anything." Jenny retorted.  
  
"Well you think you're the smart one! Prove it to us and think of these things!"  
  
"You can't rely on me for everything!"  
  
"Obviously. I learned that lesson a long time ago."  
  
"Well you definitely haven't applied it!"  
  
"Oh good one, but I can do better."  
  
"Oh yeah, then say it!"  
  
Hayley slapped the two of them upside the head, " Kids! We're Shang get over it! We didn't have to hide our sex! We're lucky."  
  
"I guess you're right, " Jenny muttered rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Yeah," Heather agreed.  
  
"Ahh for once they agree on something," George sighed.  
  
Both of them stuck their tongue out at him.  
  
"Yeah they do that every once in a while. Don't get used to it, " Hayley informed the others  
  
George chuckled, " Alanna, look at this girl. She uses her Gift, she can break fights up, she has a sense of humor, and she can be ladylike. You should look up to her."   
  
"I do she's taller than me," Alanna grumbled.  
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
Heather stood up, " See I told y'all I'm good for something. Thank you George."  
  
"He wasn't talking about you. He was talking about Hayley," Jenny said, "I always knew you were conceited like me deep down inside."  
  
Heather kicked Jenny in the shin.  
  
"Could you please pick a new spot. You have no variety honestly. It's always in the exact same spot."  
  
"I'm not even going to respond to that, " Heather said calmly.  
  
"Thank you, George, " Hayley smiled at George for his previous comment.  
  
" You're welcome, I meant every word."   
  
Hayley blushed.  
  
"Wait," Hayley remembered, " Does Alanna have magic?"  
  
"Yeah, she does, but she never uses it." George scowled at Alanna.  
  
" I have my reasons, " Alanna retorted.  
  
"Is that true? You have the Gift, and yet you don't use it?" Hayley asked shocked that someone wouldn't want to use something like magic.   
  
"I have my reasons, " Alanna repeated.  
  
George looked at Hayley, " We'll just leave it at that. This is a fight I can never win."  
  
Hayley nodded.  
  
"So the thief does learn things," Alanna taunted.  
  
Jenny looked back and forth from Alanna to George, " Will you two stop flirting."  
  
"What!" the accused cried. One looked appalled at the very idea, one looked thoughtful.  
  
Heather chuckled.  
  
" Wait," Alanna said, " I'm confused. You have magic, and you're in Shang?"  
  
" Jenny, you explain, " said Hayley.  
  
" Glad to, " Jenny agreed with a huge smile, " We lied." Her smile grew until it spread across her face.  
  
"Yeah, we had to. Hayley doesn't like to say it because she still feels bad about it." Heather added.  
  
"I hate lying to people, " Hayley explained, " well unless it's necessary."  
  
"And it was," Jenny said like this was an ongoing argument, " I never wanted to be Shang, but without it, you know.."  
  
" Yeah I do, " Hayley said solemnly.  
  
Alanna sat up in her seat, " What about your story?"  
  
The three girls looked at each other.  
  
"Our father kicked us out at four and five. Hayley and I were five, and Jenny was four."  
  
Jenny looked down like she was remembering it.  
  
" He didn't like how we fought all the time. He thought we were annoying, and he couldn't handle all three of us," Heather continued.  
  
" What of your mother?" Alanna asked.  
  
" She never fully recovered after us, and she wasn't ready for another pregnancy." Alanna looked at Jenny. " Our father didn't like how our servants pampered us. That's what he called it, anyways. So he kicked us out."  
  
Hayley took over from here, "So we joined Shang. We walked to another town, and there was a Shang there who was taking students. He took us. Even Jenny at her young age. So for the past 11 years we've been in Shang."  
  
"I hated Shang, " Jenny added, " That's why they let me graduate early. I made their life a living hell."  
  
Hayley glared at Jenny, " We know you hated it because you hated not having a choice, but you didn't have to do that."   
  
Jenny grinned, " But it was fun."  
  
Heather nodded, " Yeah the looks on the masters face........ I'll never forget it. Come on Hayley, you have to agree."  
  
Hayley smiled, "Yeah it was pretty good."  
  
"See I'm good for at least one thing!" Jenny ran to her sisters and hugged them close, " You know you love me!"  
  
George and Alanna grinned. " So you lied about your magic to get in Shang, and Hayley has the Gift so that means that Heather has the Gift too. Do you?'' Alanna looked at Heather who nodded. " And Jenny?"  
  
" I don't have the Gift, I have Sight." Jenny told her.  
  
" Yeah, she's as developed as I am, maybe even more, " George agreed, I tought her everything she knows.  
  
" So how'd you meet George?" Alanna asked.  
  
Heather started, "It was one of our days off to go into the city, and we met Rispah. Well I was trying to use my magic to pull an orange to me, and I couldn't do it." Hayley and Jenny laughed remembering the episode. Heather glared at her sisters, "And Rispah noticed my trials. She talked with us, and bought us each an orange. Well really she stole the orange, but that's beside the point. She watched over us from then on, and when we graduated she took us to Corus. That's how we met George."  
  
" So have you lived in Tortall all your life?" Alanna asked.  
  
" No, only since we were four. We lived in Scanra, but on the southernmost tip. So the next town we came to was in Tortall, but we didn't know that. Our mother was Tortallan though, and our father was Scanran. I don't know how she fell in love with him, "Hayley said.  
  
"I always thought that he changed after mommy died," Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah cause I don't remember him always like that." Heather agreed.  
  
"Well I do, " Hayley said her heart full of resentment against her father.  
  
George looked around the room as if searching for something,"Where's the rest of your party?"  
  
Alanna's eyes widened, "There's more than you three?"  
  
"Yeah, they're all downstairs, " Hayley said.  
  
"Oh I have got to meet them."  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked.  
  
"To see if they're anything like you."  
  
Heather nodded, " In a way............"  
  
hehe we're done for this chapter!   
  
o and i would like to thank hayley for helping me when i typed incorrectly. I luv u!   
-freke  
  
i know!  
-feiry


	4. petz

Petz

As they descended down the last stair, they noticed a familiar face across the tavern.  
  
"Jae!" Jenny cried and ran across the tavern with her sisters passing her very quickly. "Darn these short legs."  
  
"I don't know why you're happy to see me. I never trained you, in fact I teased you the whole time," Jae told Jenny over Heather and Hayley's heads.  
  
"You're right. I don't know why either," Jenny stopped.  
  
"Shut up, Jenny," Heather told her annoying sis from beside Jae.  
  
"When did you get in?" Hayley asked.  
  
Jae smiled as she saw her students in their total differences, "Hayley, always the polite one. I got in an hour ago. Heather, didn't I tell you to use other words."  
  
Heather's face brightened," Of course how could I forget." She turned to her sister, " Shut the hell up."  
  
Jae turned to Jenny, " And Jenny...The Ferret."  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"What else?"  
  
Jae turned to the twins, " She really is a blonde isn't she?"  
  
They nodded solemnly.  
  
"Umm," came a voice from behind Heather.  
  
"Who's this?" asked George.  
  
Heather threw up her hands and tried to act like her sister Hayley,"Oh my manners, where have they gone?"  
  
Hayley looked at Heather expecting her to introduce Jae.  
  
Heather looked back at Hayley.  
  
Jae broke the silence, "I am Jaelawyn Noble. A black robe mage from the Yamani Islands. I taught these girls all they know in the magical arts, well except for Jenny. And look how she turned out."  
  
"Yeah, " piped in Jenny," Look how I turned out!"  
  
Everyone looked at her, " Uhhhhh."  
  
Jenny looked around, "That was a compliment, right?"  
  
Heather looked at Jenny, " No comment."  
  
"Humph."  
  
Hayley gestured toward Jenny, "There's the word again."  
  
Alanna was confused, "Wait. You're from the Yamani Islands. Where's your kimono?"  
  
Jae moved her robes aside to reveal a dark blue kimono.  
  
"Well since Heather's not going to do it.. " Hayley shot her sister a look.  
  
Heather started waving her hands around, " Okay okay. That's Alan of Trebond. George Cooper. And the guy over by the bar, behind the bar, I don't know. The dude on the bar stool, I'll get back to you, and-"  
  
"Heather shut up," Jae interrupted.  
  
Heather turned towards Jae, " Ewwww nice words."  
  
" Oh. Heather shut the hell up," Jenny said.  
  
"Jenny, don't use that sort of language," Hayley scolded.  
  
"Oh so Heather can use it but I can't."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's because I'm younger, isn't it?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"This is prejudice!"  
  
George trying to stop the craziness said, " The pets?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Heather agreed, " Let's go outside."  
  
Hayley turned to Jae, " Jae, you wanna go and meet our pets again?"  
  
"Of course. I have nothing else to do, besides I need to see if Jenny's taken care of those animals like I've told her," Jae agreed and followed.  
  
You know Jae if you want me to like you you probably should be nicer to me and treat me the same as everyone else, Jenny said.  
  
  
  
As they turned around a little kid walked them screaming, " Ma, Ma! I can walk."  
  
Heather turned to Jenny, "What is walking?"  
  
Jenny turned to her with a solemn look on her face, "I don't know."  
  
Heather returned the look, " Neither do I, but it looks easy enough."  
  
"Yes, one foot in front of the other."  
  
"But would it be hard to do with one foot?"  
  
"Let's try."  
  
And they lifted one foot up and started walking/ hopping.   
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
One right after the other.  
  
They looked up to see four people looking down at them.  
  
"Don't worry. Just give them some time to themselves, and they'll be fine, " Hayley advised. The others nodded and walked on.  
  
"It's hard," Jenny confirmed.  
  
"So is the ground."  
  
They burst into laughs.  
  
"We should get up,"  
  
"What is getting up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay we can get up."  
  
They got up and walked to where their pets were.  
  
Heather immediately ran to her white tiger, " And how is mommy's little baby?"  
  
Jenny turned to Alanna, "She's only nice to Edana ."  
  
"I have friends who are that way, too," Alanna said.  
  
Hayley turned to her horse, Amos, and her owl, Leora . "Amos, when are you going to learn that you eat hay and not people's hair."  
  
George looked behind him and felt his hair to find a big black horse leaning over him. "I'm taking it you're Amos."  
  
The horse snorted.  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Jenny felt a pair of claws claw at her ankle, " Hesper!" She turned around and picked up a little ferret. "Where's Hoa?" A thing scuttling up her leg answered that question. "Excuse me, " she told the other people and bent down to grab the ferret. "Hoa don't do that."  
  
Jae laughed, " Where's Forky?"  
  
"Right here," and Jenny walked over to a stable next to her and grabbed a leather bag that had a lot of holes and two harnesses out of the top attached to a leather vest.  
  
"A bag is Forky?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Yes," Heather said and moved on," Celeste, come here."  
  
"Who's Celeste?" George asked.  
  
"Don't tell me it's another bag," Alanna muttered.  
  
A horse padded up to Heather.  
  
"How'd you know she'd come to you?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Easy," Heather answered, "She never stays in her stall." She reached up and petted her horse who she'd had for a year.   
  
"I don't know how you keep her so clean," Jenny commented, " She's absolutely white and yet she stays so clean."  
  
Hayley giggled. She knew the reason. Celeste gave herself baths.   
  
"Celeste is a good horse, aren't you," Heather cooed.  
  
"What has she done?" Alanna asked.  
  
"She's warned me of intruders when the boys at Shang would terrorize me because I was so much better."  
  
You wish, Jenny snorted.  
  
"Leora, come here," Hayley called and her owl flew and perched on her shoulder. Hayley stroked her white feather's. Leora nibbled on Hayley's finger that she held in front of the bird.  
  
"Livana," Jenny walked over the stall in which her tan and blond haired horse was kept. " You good little horse. Yes you are, yes you are."  
  
Alanna sighed, "You have good pets, all I have is Faithful." She glared at her cat who had just walked in.  
  
_I don't see what's so great about ferrets. _Faithful said._ But I'll stay away from the tiger. I think I'll talk to Leora._  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jae asked. " Was that the cat?"  
  
"No it was this post I'm leaning on," Heather drawled, "Hello Mr. Post. I know, how dare she think you were a cat."  
  
Jae rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why is a cat talking?" Jenny turned to Jae, " Did you bewitch Alan's cat?" She didn't wait for an answer. " How dare you do that!? It's wrong, imm-"  
  
"Jenny, quit it. I think Alan's cat just talked naturally. Well not naturally, but she must be Alan's familiar," Hayley said.  
  
_I'm a male._  
  
"I'm sorry, " Hayley apologized.  
  
Alanna nodded in agreement, "Yup that was Faithful who talked, and trust me he never shuts up." She glared at her cat.  
  
"I sympathize," Hayley agreed, "I too suffer from a person who never shuts up." She and Heather both glared at Jenny.  
  
"What?" Jenny said defensively.  
  
"Umm- I hate to say this, but I have to get to the Palace," Jae interrupted.  
  
"So do we," Hayley said.  
  
Jenny started jumping up and down, "We're going to court, we're going to court!"  
  
"Yeah we'll see nobles."   
  
"Warriors," Heather suggested  
  
"And hot knights," finished the boy-crazy-jumping-up-and-down-person.  
  
Heather turned to Jenny and started jumping, "We'll see hot knights!"  
  
"Well then let's hurry and get there," Hayley said bored.  
  
"Wait- I got to get my bags," Jenny remembered.  
  
"_We_ need to go and get _our_ bags," Hayley critiqued.  
  
"I need to get my bags as well," Jae commented.  
  
"Well since I'm the only one who doesn't need to get their bags, I'll wait outside and we can meet outside the Dancing Dove, " Alanna planned.  
  
They all nodded, and left.  
  
George waited behind while the other girls left to get their bags, "Alanna, how do ye like 'em?"  
  
"They're fine. I think they're fine girls, a little crazy but fine. I really like Hayley," Alanna told him.  
  
"I like Heather. She has spunk-like you."  
  
"I do not have sp-"  
  
"Lass, you're not supposed to lie."  
  
"I have to walk up to the front."  
  
"Well then I'll follow ye. You never know who would be followin' you about. It could be our smiling friend. Or a wrestler."  
  
Alanna laughed, "Okay come on."  
  
They reached the Inn quickly, comparing stories of Duke Roger, until George looked at Alanna with that look that Alanna had come to fear. "George, no."  
  
"Why not, lass. You know we're meant to be."  
  
"I know of no such thing."  
  
"What are you doing?" Jenny asked as she lugged her five bags.  
  
"Talking about the Prince," Alanna told her, turning away from George.  
  
"You know the Prince?" Jenny said her eyes widening.   
  
"Yes I do. He's my knight-master."  
  
"Will you introduce us. I want to meet Royalty seeing as I never have before," Hayley asked.  
  
"Of course, I think he'd like to meet you."  
  
"Why do I have meet a Prince? You have to follow all those rules, and as you know I can't curtsy well," Heather whined.  
  
"We know. Mithros knows we spent weeks trying to teach you," Hayley said, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah we can go now," Jae said entering. "I'm here."  
  
Where are our horses?" Hayley asked.  
  
" George told me he would have someone bring them around, saddled and all," Alanna told them.  
  
The three girls exchanged looks.   
  
"Here ye are, lasses. I think you're saddles are missing a few necessary items," a hostler came by.  
  
" No they're perfectly fine, but thank you for caring," Hayley assured him and tipped him.  
  
"No, Hayley I think he was correct. You're missing your stirrups and reins," Alanna commented.  
  
"No, they're fine that's how I designed them." Heather told her, "well, let's go to the palace and meet some cute knights!"  
  
Jenny, on her horse started to run off, and the other's followed suit, jumping onto their horses quickly and riding after.  
  
Ok we done review pleez 


	5. cat fightz

Jenny walked down the halls thoroughly miffed. Everything was going wrong. Jae was being a bitch, Heather and Hayley had left her(she didn't know why), and the Prince wasn't going to talk to her. She grinned. That would change.   
  
She walked straight up to the door, and was about to knock when she heard yelling.   
  
"What are you talking about!? I saw her first," a voice yelled.  
  
"Well I'm the Crown Prince of Tortall, and you're just a big man!" Jonathon(she guessed)yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well the bigger the better some women say!"  
  
Dying of curiosity, Jenny opened the door. There stood two men. One, Jenny knew, was Prince Jonathon. She recognized the good looks. The other she didn't know. In the center of them, sitting on a bed, was a girl of about 17. Her hair was red and wavy, and it had this wild feel to it. Her eyes were emerald green that matched her very low cut dress. Jenny sighed she could never pull those dresses off. She assumed this was the girl they were fighting over.  
  
The girl seemed perfectly content having guys fight over her, like it was an everyday thing. She looked up and saw Jenny. She seemed shocked, but she walked over to the door while the two men were fighting. They were so wrapped up in it they didn't notice her leave.  
  
"Hello, I am Gaia and who might you be?" she said casually as she leaned on the door frame.  
  
"I am Jenny and I hope you aren't going after my Prince," Jenny said as calmly.  
  
"Your Prince?" Gaia raised her eyebrows then realized she was serious, " Fine, you can have him. Jon's a prick anyways. Besides I'm more interested in Raoul."  
  
"Raoul? Is that the other guy?"  
  
"Yes. He's a looker isn't he?" Seeing Jenny's reaction she continues, "Okay, I admit he's not perfect. I myself prefer a guy with an afro."  
  
"Afro?"  
  
Gaia laughed, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Tortall, but I'm a Shang. We don't learn much there."  
  
"Obviously, well an afro is when your hair goes into a huge ball." Gaia demonstrated.  
  
"Ohh, why would you like someone like that?"  
  
"Dunno, I just do."  
  
"Are you just going to let them fight?" Jenny asked meaning the Prince and Raoul.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm anxious to see what Jonathon's like. It's not everyday you actually get to meet and talk to a Prince."  
  
Gaia sighed, " Oh, all right." She walked back to Jon and Raoul,"Boys, boys, calm down. There's no need to fight over lil' ol' me. Now I've taken the liberty of deciding who I'm going with tonight. I'm going to go with Raoul" Raoul smirked at Jon." Now none of that. And Jon, you can go with my old friend, Jenny." Jon looked at Jenny, who looked 17 in the dress she was in. " Are we agreed?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Raoul cheered.  
  
"Yeah," Jonathon agreed and he walked over to Jenny and offered his hand. Three years isn't that big a difference, she told herself.  
  
They walked down to the ballroom, everyone content.  
  
"So," Jon asked, "where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Tortall, but I've spent my life in Shang."  
  
Jon's eyes widened, impressed, "Shang? Wow, and at such a young age."  
  
"Yes, I'm the Shang Ferret."  
  
"Ferret?"  
  
"Yes, I never wanted to be in Shang, so I tried to leave marks along the way so people would remember me-"  
  
"And going out as a strange name would secure you for life."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's an interesting way to look at life though."  
  
They reached the doors to the ballroom, and descended down. Somehow the announcer knew Jenny's name, and she was proud to hear the murmurs going on throughout the ballroom as they heard her Shang name.  
  
"Your plan is doing quite well, " Jae said from beside the stairs.  
  
"And it matters to you how?" Jenny retorted quietly so only the people close could hear.  
  
Because you don't want people to think you're the slut that you really are.  
  
Oh like you? and finally they were off the stairs and away from the black mage.  
  
"So, what was that about?" Jon whispered in her ear.  
  
"Long story, I'd rather not talk about it. Let's dance."  
  
And they did. All night, until Jenny got thirsty and went to the refreshments table. Gaia followed.  
  
"It's about time, I've been meaning to talk to you," Gaia said as they drank their punch.  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I heard what you said to Jaelawyn Noble."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean for nobles to hear that. Your poor ears, " Jenny faked sympathy.  
  
"No, I agree. I've never liked her, and I just realized you didn't either."  
  
"What? How do you know her?"  
  
"We went to the same school."  
  
"Wait-you're a mage?"  
  
"A black-robe." Jenny was quiet. She'd only known one black robe mage and that was Jae.  
  
"Hello girls," Jae calmly welcomed as she came over to the table, "Having fun, sucking up to the men? But I'm not exactly sure you're sucking up, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh I know what you mean," Jenny growled.  
  
Gaia was fuming, "You obviously don't know me very well, do you?"  
  
"No, and I don't want to," Jae looked Gaia square in the eyes.  
  
"Gaia, I'm really not in the mood to fight," Jenny tried to calm her new friend down.  
  
"Well I am," Gaia turned to Jae, "Look, dearie, you always thought you were better than me, but I've done better than you. Everyone knows me, they don't know you."  
  
"So I can be the belle of the ball and the center of attention? No thank you I have higher self esteem than that."  
  
"A little to high."  
  
"Jae, you taught my sisters, don't be mean. They still need the help and should think of you as a nice person," Jenny tried to pursuade Jae away from this.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jae asked.  
  
"Don't turn into a bitch now. Heather and Hayley won't like that. We already have one."  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
"Tried it, don't recommend it."  
  
Jae turned to Gaia, "Look I'm not in the mood for this okay, and don't go sending your friends to me. I don't need them ragging on me. And you," she turned to Jenny, "You've been warned. Don't come near me, okay? I'm going to still hang around your sisters because they still need the training, but you stay away."   
  
"Did she just warn me?" Jenny asked Gaia.  
  
"Yes, I do believe she did."  
  
Jenny turned to Jae, unfortunately Jae was taller, but she didn't care,"Look missy, I knew there was something wrong with you from the start, but I thought you meant well. I care about my sisters, they raised me, and I've meant to pay them back. You hurt them or turn them against me, and I will be on you so fast with my friends you won't know what hit you." And with that she turned away with Gaia following.  
  
Jon and Raoul were waiting.  
  
"What was that about about?" Jon asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just talking with an old friend," Jenny put emphasis on the word friend.  
  
"You sure, because it sure looked like a cat fight," Raoul added.  
  
"Positive," Gaia grabbed Raoul and dragged him onto the dance floor with Jenny and Jon following.  
  
87878787  
  
k this is Jenny, i wrote this w/ heather and hayley gone. This may get deleted cuz heather and hayley will b mad


	6. dancez

  
  
Due to the personal request jae shall no longer b in this story (good riddance) *smaks jenny*****. This chapter is mainly to say goodbye*clamps hand over Jenny's mouth*  
  
  
  
  
Heather walked around the ballroom. Her dancing partner had left to go to the bathroom, and she wanted to fine her sister. There she was, dancing with-Heather's mouth dropped. She had actually done it. She was dancing with the Prince.  
  
87^87^87^87^  
  
Jenny was getting bored, she had been dancing with Jonathon all night. No one was cutting in, and she knew why. She didn't need her Sight to tell her that. She looked around, maybe some Knight was looking her way.  
  
Her eyes rested upon Heather. That's where she was! "Uh-Prince, can I go and talk to my sister?"  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes, two of them, and they're twins. Now can I go and talk with them? I'm sure your feet must hurt as bad as mine," she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Okay. I probably should pay my parents a visit," he gave in.  
  
"Yes, it would be rude to ignore them during their own ball," and she walked to her sister.  
  
"Jenny. Mithros, you did it. I can't believe you did it," Heather was shocked still.  
  
"You doubted me?" Jenny asked pretending like she was shocked.  
  
"Yes, and you know it. Now on to more important subjects," Heather started jumping up and down, " I got a knight, I got a knight!"  
  
"You did? Who!?"  
  
"Sir Gareth of Naxen, the Younger."  
  
"The Younger?"  
  
"Well his father has the same name, and he's the Kings Champion."  
  
Jenny nodded, "How noble."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"Someday I'll pay you back for that saying."  
  
"Someday, but not now."  
  
Heather stuck her tongue out at Jenny.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!"  
  
"Line?"  
  
"Action, whatever."  
  
"I think you need to learn the meanings of your words again."  
  
" I don't."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive-the opposite of negative. But I'm not using it in that context."  
  
"Very good. Do another trick. "She patted Jenny's head like she was a puppy dog.  
  
"No,and stop that."  
  
"Ladies are we having a cat fight?" a man walked up to Heather, and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm having a cat fight?!" Jenny cried completely fed up with that saying.  
  
Gary chuckled, "Sorry I was delayed. I had to talk to Jon. He was telling me about the woman he met today. He says she reminds him a little of Alan, and that maybe they should hook up."  
  
Jenny's eyes widened, " I don't think so!."  
  
Heather turned to Jenny, "You don't think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think, but then again you don't think."  
  
Gary was enjoying this cat fight, but he needed to continue this conversation," Do you do this all the time?" He didn't wait for an answer," Anyways, this girl apparently got into a cat fight with another black mage called Jaelocken or something."  
  
"Jaelawyn," Jenny muttered.  
  
"Oh, you know her?" Gary asked.  
  
"I'm the girl who got into a fight with her."  
  
Heather looked at Jenny," You got into a fight with Jae!?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm not talking to her. We're not talking anymore,"Jenny said with all the stubbornness she possessed.  
  
"Whoa, you're cat fight girl?"Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cat fight girl."  
  
"Gary, can we go dance now?" Heather asked.  
  
"No, I wanna hear more about this," he said.  
  
"Gary we only have a little bit of time to dance, can we do it now?"  
  
"I guess," and he let Heather pull him onto the floor.  
  
Jenny watched them leave. I am not going to hook up with Alan. He's a she! she said to herself and went to find Jon.  
  
Jenny walked over to Jon, " Ready to dance?"   
  
"Of course, is that your sister you were talking to?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, one of them," she answered pulling him onto the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I didn't know she preferred desk knights."  
  
"You don't know anything about her-wait desk knight?"  
  
"Yeah, Gary doesn't really do much in the field."  
  
Jenny covered her hand to stop laughing.  
  
"What? Oh is she more of an action person?"  
  
"Yeah, like Alanna-oops. Wait-o yeah you know about her," Jenny stopped herself.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and obviously you do too," he looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"I need to talk to Heather."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, I can wait, but I'm eager to see the look on her face when she finds out about Gary."  
  
"Oh well then you can go."  
  
"No, I'll stay right here. Thank you."  
  
"Okay, then stay."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
Crup, she thought, what do I tell him? She looked up. It's not like they would ever be serious so it wouldn't hurt if she lied...."17."  
  
"Okay, that's what I thought. You don' t mind dating someone older than you do you?" he asked.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
Heather was dancing with Gary having the funnest time(AN, yes i know funnest is not a word or is that funner? O well). They were talking about everything, and he was very interested to hear about her life in Shang.  
  
"Wow, so you were one of the best in your class?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it was awful that my sisters weren't as good as me," she added.  
  
"I bet, did that put pressure on them?"  
  
"I don't know, they never mentioned it," she shrugged.  
  
"Well I bet it did. Since Jon was such an outstanding page and the Crown Prince I felt I had to live up to that too. It really stunk. Maybe that explains why Jenny didn't like it or why Hayley didn't try as hard."  
  
"Oh Hayley tried hard. We both did. Jenny didn't really."  
  
"Oh, so how did you come up with the Shang White Tiger?"  
  
"I don't know. It just, like, came to me. I was thinking of names, and the name popped up in my head, and I liked it. It worked. It was beautiful and powerful, like me."  
  
Jenny and Jon swiveled by." I'm not sure about the beautiful part," she joked.  
  
"Oh, but you know about the powerful part, and you'll know better tonight. Watch yourself," Heather cried back.  
  
Gary laughed, " Well, I think you're beautiful, even though you are in breeches."  
  
Heather grinned. She liked her choice of clothes. Breeches and a tunic. That was why she had avoided Jenny, and Hayley. They would have made her wear a dress. Tomorrow, she would avoid them too.  
  
Jon laughed as Jenny blushed from what Heather had said, "Your sister is definitely powerful though, like she said. Her name fits."  
  
"Yeah," Jenny sighed. Her feet were starting to hurt. "Can we like sit down or something?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Are your feet hurting?"   
  
She nodded, and he led her off to one of the couches in there. She sighed as she relaxed in the comfy chairs.   
  
"So, the two love birds finally decide to stop after all," Gaia commented from a couch nearby.  
  
"Now, they're not love birds," Raoul stated, saying what the two "love birds" were about to say.  
  
Jenny just stuck her tongue out.  
  
Gaia laughed, "A typical Jenny reply."  
  
"And how would you know?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I just do."  
  
There was a rustle behind the curtains near them.  
  
"Now, who could that be?" Jon asked pretending to actually not know. He walked over the curtains, and pulled them aside, "Now, Alan you know you can't hide from every court function we have."  
  
"But I can try," the copperhead retorted.  
  
"You can try, but you won't succeed. Not with your favorite knight master about," he said mockingly.  
  
"Unfortunately, you're my only master. I wish I could trade you in."  
  
"Oh no you don't." He dragged her over and plopped her next to Jenny.  
  
"Hey, you found Alan," Gary joked as he and Heather came over.  
  
"Shove it," Alanna said.  
  
"Now, now, be nice after all I was your sponser."  
  
"When we were pages!"  
  
"So."  
  
"Oh, don't you just love the sound of a fight during a ball," Gaia said dreamily.  
  
"No, why would you?" Jenny asked thoroughly shocked that Gaia would think that.  
  
"She was being sarcastic, smart one," Heather informed her o-so-blonde-sister.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So why did you get off of the dance floor?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Because everyone else was," Gary told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
" Hey why don't we go up to my chambers and talk, you know one big happy family?" Jon suggested.  
  
"One. Big. Happy. Family?" Raoul asked, "Jon, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I do not know where those words came from. Oh no. I've been hanging around my aunt too much. She says things like that," Jon put his hand to his mouth.  
  
Gary laughed, " Aunt Loi does say things like that, but to hear those words come out of your mouth-well that's priceless."  
  
Jon ignored this remark, "So do we want to go?"  
  
Everyone agreed. They were too tired and too afraid to go against something a Prince said, so they followed him.  
  



	7. luvz

  
Lalalalaa we're back! Wohoo! Ok freke is done now now feiry and tas r mean cuz they're making me do this but i luv them. Aww tas just pointed out that i said i was done- i lied now we type yay yay yay yay  
  
As they left the ballroom, it dawned upon Heather and Jenny that their sister was missing.   
  
"Heather, where's Hayley?" Jenny whispered to her sister, " I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Big loss," was the simple reply.  
  
"Heather," Jenny glared, " I'm really worried."  
  
"Fine we'll go look for her," Heather turned to her escort, " Um- Gary we're going to go and look for our sister. She's been missing."  
  
Gary looked concerned, "I'm sorry. What does she look like?"  
  
"Ummm like me."  
  
"Oh. Do you have to go?" Gary tried to put on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Well..no, I can stay.." Heather said suggestively, then she turned to her sister, "Will you quit tapping on me!?"  
  
"No, I ju-"  
  
"Look I'm trying to convince Gary to let me go and look for Hayley," she turned back to Gary, "So I should go now."  
  
Jenny kept tapping.  
  
"Really?" Gary asked.  
  
"Ye-Ow! Jenny quit it!"  
  
"No. Look, " was the stubborn reply.  
  
"At wh-" Jenny grabbed Heather's head and turned it to her right, "Owhhhhhh"  
  
"Gary we found her," Jenny told Gary who looked like he was going to hurt her for what she had just done to Heather.  
  
"Hayley! Ohhhhh..."Heather yelled.  
  
"What? Oh Mithros. Heather is that who I think it is?" Jenny asked as she pushed up to see her sister.  
  
"Yes, it's Jae."   
  
"Oh, should we interrupt them?"  
  
"Yes, we can't let them continue this happy party now can we without us?"  
  
"True..." Jenny went up to Jae and tapped their old friend on the shoulder. "Jae, now excuse me but I need to get my sister."  
  
Jae turned to Jenny. "She's not your property, and you can just-" her voice faded as she saw Jon, Gary, and Raoul staring at them.  
  
"Yeah, " Heather said, "What were you saying?"  
  
"Ju-just take her right now."  
  
Heather smiled, "Oh, then bye now?"  
  
"Toodles" Jenny added waving.  
  
"What was that about?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Nothing,"Heather said watching Jae walk away.   
  
"So where have you been?" Jenny asked putting an arm around her sister. Seeing the sites, cruising around, looking at purple monkeys?  
  
"Out...but who are these people just watching us have this conversation?" Hayley asked, but not reacting to Jenny's abnormal comments.  
  
"Oh! We forgot about them didn't we?" Jenny turned to Heather sheepishly.  
  
"Do I need to give you more etiquette classes?" Hayley said teasingly (but she would do it).  
  
"No!" both girlz jumped away.  
  
"Goddess, Hayley, don't do that. I swear if you do I'll sic my ferrets on you," Jenny threatened.  
  
"Introductions.." Hayley prompted.  
  
The girls introduced their sister to the three men and Gaia. When Hayley curtsied to Jon, Heather smacked herself and exclaimed, " I knew I forgot something!" To that everyone laughed except for Hayley who smiled and shook her head.   
  
Jon put an arm around Jenny as she walked up to him, and Gary grinned as Heather took her place leaning on his chest. Hayley walked up to Jenny and raised an eye at the unique twosome. Jenny just smiled.  
  
"So where were you?" Heather asked.  
  
Hayley covered a grin, "I was out getting a dress."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well the dress was for you.." Hayley covered her head to protect herself from Heather's attack.  
  
She needn't have worried for Jenny had stopped and started clapping in response to Hayley's actions. "Woo! Heather has to wear a dress!"  
  
"That's what you think! I'll go naked before I have to wear a dress."  
  
"You would wouldn't you," Hayley commented, But let's not make all those other knights die of fright now would we?  
  
Gary grinned.  
  
Jenny looked at him, " I bet Gary would like Heather naked wouldn't you?"  
  
Gary blushed, " Y-yeah I guess."  
  
Jenny remembered some important news Jon had given her earlier, "Gary, so how is it being a _desk _knight?"  
  
"Fine..I guess," Gary said uncertainly.  
  
Heather's jaw dropped, but Gary didn't notice.  
  
Hayley looked at Jenny, " So Gary's a desk knight? Heather did you know this?"  
  
Gary looks at Heather waiting for a reply.  
  
Heather looks into Gary's eyes and then kissed him, "I'll live with it."  
  
Jenny and Hayley laughed.  
  
Gaia was feeling rather left out, "Can we go to Jon's room now?"  
  
"Oh yes! Sorry, I knew we were supposed to be doing something," Heather said.  
  
"Like walking!" Jenny explained.  
  
Heather patted Jenny on the headed," Good Jenny, do another trick!"  
  
"What is walking?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I don't know but it sure is hard to do with one leg."  
  
"No!" Hayley screamed, " They''ll be at it for hours."  
  
Everyone looked at the two oddly. Their response was to smile at their guyz.   
  
Jon grinned, "Let's go."  
  
They headed to Jon's room all in their own little conversations. Hayley joined Gaia and Raoul.  
  
"So how do you know my sister?" Hayley asked.   
  
"Oh she helped me solve a little problem," Gaia answered.  
  
"And what would that be?" Hayley asked.  
  
"A guy problem.." Gaia said casting a glance at Raoul.  
  
"Oh, interesting." Hayley said at a loss for words.  
  
Raoul looked at Hayley, " So how long are you going to be in Tortall?"  
  
"Nice conversation starter." Hayley commented.  
  
"Yeah I think so, " Raoul beamed.   
  
"Well we don't know how long we're going to be here. Hopefully a long time," she added.  
  
"Nice," he shook his head.   
  
Hayley looked at Jenny and Jon and sighed.  
  
Gaia noticed Hayley looking, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hayley blushed.  
  
"It's okay, we all do," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie, nothing."  
  
Raoul grinned.  
  
"We're here," Jon announced.  
  
"Finally," Heather groaned, " My feet are killing me."  
  
Gary grinned, " I could have carried you"  
  
"It's an expression honey."  
  
"Oh, I knew that."  
  
Heather patted his shoulder, "Of course you did sweetheart."  
  
Jon looked at Jenny, " Does she treat everyone like that?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Wait this isn't the room we were at before, Jenny asked Gaia.  
  
No that was my room.  
  
Hayley was shocked. Jenny had been roaming the castle by herself! Jen, why were you walking around alone?  
  
I wasn't...  
  
The voices in your head were with you. Got it, Hayley finished.  
  
  
  
They entered the room with Jon looking at Hayley.  



	8. break upz

  
Heather, I need to talk to you, Jenny announced as they walked into Jon's room.  
  
Are you sure, Heather asked in pure amazement as she looked around the room, Why don't we just stay and look around.  
  
For the first time Jenny noticed the decor that surrounded her. Everything was rich and dark with color.  
  
Jenny, aren't you going to critique our highnesses' room? Hayley teased her sister knowing full well that her sister was obsessed with decorating.  
  
No! I think...Wait no I need to talk. But that wardrobe could be moved a few more feet to the left to enhance the-  
  
Okay! I was joking! Hayley shouted, It's not nice to make fun of royalty you know either. Where are your manners honestly.  
  
Jenny responded by sticking her tongue out.  
  
How ladylike, was the response.  
  
Am I ev-  
  
Uhh-Let's stop, now shall we. We didn't come up here to fight, Jon interjected, hoping to put an end to the bickering.  
  
Jenny looked at him with her blue eyes wide and innocent, But we never stop fighting.  
  
Ummm-well we can put it on hold. he stammered.  
  
Oh, well. Excuse me while I talk to Heather outside.  
  
Heather's eyes opened wide in surprise, We're going outside? But I want to stay here.... she looked at Gary.  
  
Oh just come, Jenny grabbed her sister by the arm and yanked her out.  
  
You wouldn't think she be strong enough to do that.. Hayley commented as they left.   
  
Or that Heather would let her, Gary added with a chuckle.  
  
(A/N Interesting.....VERY interesting....)  
  
Heather didn't have time to shoot Hayley one of her death glares before Jenny shut the door.  
  
Do you ever stop thinking of him? Jenny demanded.  
  
Of who? Gary, seeing Jenny nod, Why should I?  
  
Because you're making me jealous, was the simple statement.  
  
But you have Jon, don't you?  
  
Yeah..but I don't really like him.  
  
You....don't? But he's the Prince. You love royalty. If he's important, you go straight after him.  
  
Jenny averted her gaze down, But he's not my type.  
  
You have a type? You mean Jenny-I-Don't-Care-As-Long-As-He's-Male actually has a type?she feigned shock.  
  
Shuddap. Well I mean we don't have chemistry.  
  
Heather may not be a material girl, but she could still appreciate royalty and the thrill of the chase. This confused her. She knew if she had a chance with the Prince she may have gone after him, For Jenny to want to walk away was very strange. So...do you want to like break up with him?  
  
Sorta, but it's not like I'm just leaving him with no one to turn to. I'm leaving him with Hayley, Jenny looked smug like she was doing him a favor.  
  
  
  
Yes, didn't you see the way they were looking at each other. Wait-what am I saying. You can't take your eyes off Gary sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
Heather just shot her an evil look, one similar to the one Hayley would have received earlier.  
  
See, I'm being a nice sister.  
  
You're making such a huge sacrifice.  
  
Actually I am.  
  
Heather thought about this...Ok, yeah.  
  
Shall we go now? Jenny gestured to the door. Heather nodded, and they entered with Jenny planning how she was going to break the poor Prince's heart.  
  
They were greeted with a beaming Hayley, who was sitting next to Jon.  
  
Hey, this is great. Jon just invited me to take a walk with him. Why don't you come join us. Hayley's face was covered with a huge smile.  
  
Oh wow! This is just great! Of course we'll go, ignoring Jenny's mouth open in shock, she continued, We were just talking about you t-  
  
Jenny's shoulder put a quick stop to Heather's babble.  
  
Are you okay? Jon asked.  
  
Yeah,sure, just fine.  
  
Of course she are, Jenny confirmed.  
  
I just remembered something. Aren't you upset that Jon broke up with you before you had a chance to? I me- Heather finally came to her senses and had realized she had made a booboo so she shut her mouth.  
  
Jenny's mouth opened at her sister's words, What? I had already broken up with him. This is just him on rebound. I mean come on-it's Hayley.  
  
And what does THAT mean! Hayley stood up with her hands on her hips. Jon jumped up right behind her trying to prevent another catfight.   
  
Oh, nothing, Jenny's halo wasn't shining too brightly no matter how hard she wanted it to show on this one statement.  
  
Jon didn't remember any two girlz going at it like this before, and he didnt intend for rumors to spread about them so he put an end to the fight, Hayley, let's just go on our walk now, okay?  
  
Glad to, Hayley snuggled close to the Prince, going against her ladylike nature and rubbing in Jenny's defeat.  
  
Jenny watched in absolute shock as the couple left, but at least she had put in her word.  
  
Their walk? Weren't we invited too? Gaia asked.  
--------------------------------------------------  
We highly recommend the new Eminem Cd(Especially the new HailieÕs song-track 14).   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	9. practicez

GET UP Heather finally resorted to yelling at the other girl who was covered by 20 blankets and stuffed animals..Time to practice she said as she jumped up and down for joy.  
  
Jenny rolled over and looked at her oh-too-hyper sister.What are you talking about? We just went to bed! she said with a deadly glare.  
  
No we didn't!!! Look outside, it's the first rays of glorious sun! Aren't they beautiful? Heather sighed. she said emphasizing each get up with a bounce on the bed.  
  
Jenny finally got up after having her covers torn away from her by the evil twin.Why don't you go and wake Hayley up? Why am I the one you always pick on?  
  
Heather started to laugh as she pointed at the empty bed. She never came in last night!  
  
Jenny bolted up right as she looked at the empty bed.Ohhhh..... she in trouble!!!  
  
Why would you say that? Heather asked.  
  
Because i know that if I stayed out all night, the gods know where-even at a convent- I'd be in trouble! Jenny pointed out.  
  
Yeah well, that's you. Let's go look for her after we have our morning practice. Heather said as she walked out the door.  
  
Wait for me! Jenny yelled as she pulled on her workout clothes, i'm coming! But why do we have to wait to look for her. I love getting people in trouble!  
  
67^67^67^67^67^67^67^67^67^67^67^67^67  
  
The only space that Jenny thought was suitable for her to practice in was a little secluded courtyard with trees lining the border(which happened to be right outside of their rooms).  
  
Jenny clapped her hands together and exclaimed, I think this is far enough don't you!  
  
Do you think Hayley will find us? Heather worried.  
  
Oh y'all were looking for me? came a voice from above them.  
  
Heather jumped into fighting stance and looked around.  
  
Look up.  
  
Jenny looked up, Too bad it's dark above us. I can't see anything.  
  
Look in the tree.  
  
Which tree? Heather asked.  
  
The one with the big red blob, was the exasperated reply.  
  
Oh that one! Jenny cried.  
  
You were not wearing that last night. How did you change? Wait- I don't remember that outfit. Heather was in shock that Hayley had snuck into the house and changed without her noticing.  
  
Jon let me borrow it from his wardrobe.  
  
Oh so now you're wearing his clothes, Jenny examined her nails trying to act like she didn't care.  
  
Not that we did anything, but we stayed up all night talking. Did you know he was interested in Shang fighting?  
  
No, I didn't.  
  
He wanted to come and have us teach him some of our moves.  
  
(NOTE HEATHER FEELS LIKE LAUGHING SO THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE NE SENSE)  
  
Heather bursts out laughing. What moves do you have? I've got em all. She starts doing the robot.  
  
Hayley tried to imitate the stoic movement but only succeeded in losing her balance. Destroying Jenny's hope of Hayley falling flat on her face and ruining His Majesty's clothes, she grabbed the branch with her two hands and swung around in a perfect handstand. After swinging a full 360 she let go and flew backward landing right on her feet.  
  
A clapping sound came from next to their door. Bravo Aly.  
  
Jenny snorted. Hayley must really have the hots for Jon if she let him call her Aly.  
  
Heather stared at Hayley. Dude she must have been drunk last night. So must Jon for that matter to come up with that name.  
  
Hayley went into full flirt mode. Her face blushed and she waved a hand as if acting embarresed, Oh that? It was nothing.  
  
Heather inched over to Jenny still obsessed over the . What's up with the name?  
  
Good question. Jenny cupped her hands around her mouth, Yo, _Aly _why don't you show him that move you tried to do last week with the snap kicks straight in front of you in rapid succession.  
  
All three girls remembered that attempt well. Hayley had ended up falling back on her face-not just the first time but every time thereafter.   
  
Why don't you two try walking with one foot again? was the curt reply.  
  
They looked at each other with their eyes sparkling. We really do need to work on that some more, Heather said.  
  
Jon noticing another moment of insanity approaching and not feeling quite comfortable, cleared his throat. Umm- I invited some more people. From behind some trees and bushes came Gary, Gaia, and Raoul. I was going to invite some others but they were a little-um- shall we say groggy from last night.  
  
Heather forgave Jon for inviting people. At least she could handle these people. If it was other nobles than she would have wanted to die.  
  
_Hmm,_ Hayley thought, _he's inviting other people so he can suck up to my sisters.   
_  
_O God, he invites other people to cover his embarresment of being seen with Hayley. How sad,_ Jenny thought.  
  
Heather cleared her throat. Well I guess we'll being with the basics. Everyone line up now. Organized fashion. We don't want anyone hitting each other-accidently or not. she said with a paranoid glare directed at her twin.   
  
The most important thing in Shang is balance. Jenny continued pretending not to notice the look.  
  
She never quite mastered that, Heather whispered to Hayley.  
  
I think it was an inner ear thing, Hayley explained.  
  
Hey, it's hereditary! Jenny yelled.  
  
Everyone turns their heads at the sudden outburst(A/N SCREW ELECTROLYTES!)  
  
The lesson, Gary prompted.  
  
Heather looked abashed, Yes, uh first things first. Balance; right, that's where we are.  
  
Stand an one leg, Hayley ordered. Obediently, everyone lifted a leg like a stork. Raoul, who was always rather big (it's all muscle) waved his arms in a circle to keep his balance. Close your eyes and concentrate.  
  
Eyelids shut and balance was immediately lost. Jon, the Kingly prince he was, fell straight, smack dab on his face. Tim-ber! shouted Heather with her hands cupped around her mouth. Hayley shot her twin an evil glance and rushed to his aid.  
  
I guess we know what your homework's gonna be tonight, Jenny mumbled.  
  
Gaia, with her extra good hearing, groaned, Homework.  
  
All faces turned toward the three teachers. Jenny ignored them and said, Now with practice (a.k.a your homework) you can be like us.  
  
Hayley commanded. The three teachers raised their right leg and made into a triangle at their knee. Their hands were in front as if holding a giant ball; their eyes serenely closed.  
  
Hayley began(their eyes still closed)-  
  
You wanna buy a duck.  
  
A what? Heather responded  
  
A duck.  
  
Does it quack?  
  
Of course it quacks.  
  
Do you wanna buy a duck?  
  
A what? Jenny took it up.  
  
A what? Heather asked Hayley.  
  
A duck.  
  
A duck. Heather told Jenny.  
  
Does it quack?  
  
Does it quack?  
  
Of course it quacks.  
  
Of course it quacks.  
  
Do you wanna buy a duck? Jenny asked Hayley.  
  
And so they continued until finally they stopped(for no apparant reason).  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. Gary drawled, his mouth wide open.  
  
So who bought the duck? Raoul asked with a boyish expression.  
  
Silence  
  
On to other things..  
  
**************  
They had been running through some basic balance excercises when a runner dashed into their clearing. Panting, he choked out, Your Highness, you're needed in the war chamber at once. Glances were exchanged by everyone. There had always been tension between Tortall and Scanra, but it hadn't actually made an impact on them..yet.  
  
Jon said uncertainly, So I guess I need to leave, Hayley.  
  
Oh yeah sure talk to the girlfriend, Heather grumbled.  
  
He's going to fail, Jenny commented with a dissapointed look at Jon, I had such high hopes for you dear boy.  
  
This coming from the girl who tortured her teachers, Hayley mocked.  
  
But they were sitck in the muds. Obviously I haven't followed in their footsteps.  
  
Heather was ready to get back to work, Okay you can go as long as you work on your balance when you have freetime. As an afterthought she added, And be sure to hit some rocks.  
  
Seeing Jon's confused expression Hayley mouthed, I'll explain later. His face broke into a smile thinking aobut their next meeting, and he turned to follow the runner.  
  
Oh do be careful dearie, Jenny called sounding every bit like a southern belle while waving an imaginary handkerchief.   
  
Hayley looked at her in utter confusion, But he can't possibly get hurt in the war chamber. All they'll be doing is talking... right? She turned to Heather, Right?  
  
Exasperated, Heather glared at Jenny, You really shouldn't mess with her head like that. She's obviously gotten all twidderpated and lost her Hayley-ness.  
  
Well how was I supposed to know the genes that I got an overshare of were in her?Jenny asked innocently.  
  
Don't you mean the genes you have a lack of?  
  
Common sense is a rarity these days!!  
  
Oh yes that excuses everything.  
  
Taking this sarcastic comment as truth Jenny crossed her arms and jutted out her chin, It does.  
  
************************  
  
By the time breakfast was ready everyone was tired except the three teachers who were ready for another day. (A/N yeah it's corny but hey we're tired-Jenny: it's 5 pm tho...- WE'RE TIRED!


	10. eavesdroppinz

After a breakfast of fruit and oatmeal that was brought to them by palace servants , Heather, Hayley and Jenny were leaning back in their chairs thoroughly stuffed.   
  
First a delicious dinner and now this breakfast. No offense Hayley but not even you could cook this good, Jenny said.  
  
Well I didn't have a whole kitchen staff to help me. Gods know you and Heather wouldn't, Hayley retorted.  
  
I had better things to do. Someone had to protect you guys, Heather defended herself.  
  
Excuse me but we are all Shang, Jenny said with her eyes closed.  
  
Yeah but I actually learned from what the teachers taught me rather then annoy them.  
  
I did too learn stuff. I learned how to dye people's hair without them noticing.  
  
Hayley looked aghast but Heather only smiled and said, That purple on the masters eyebrows was a nice combination with his cherubic face.  
  
Even this made Hayley smile. While you two are reminscing about old times I'm going to use the little ladies room.  
  
Oh come on. You didn't come home last night. I don't think you're a little lady anymore! Jenny blurted causing Heather to fall out of her chair laughing.  
  
Jennifer!! Where are your manners. Hayley reprimanded and turned and left.  
  
Hmm..maybe we should let her cool off for a bit,Jenny mused.  
  
Heather sat up, In the meantime let's plan who's hair we can dye here.  
  
With their heads together the two girls plotted.  
  
----------------------  
After closing the door behind her Hayley hiked up her skirts and ran to the war chamber in a most unladylike fashion. For the minutes while she ran she murmured to herself, _Damn these things are impractical. Maybe I should borrow Heather's breeches next time I plan on running.  
  
_While in her thoughts Hayley didn't notice the wall to the war chamber growing bigger and bigger until suddenly she couldn't run anymore.  
  
Ohh..my face is part of the wall.. Hayley stepped back rubbing her damaged forehead. Not my best moment. Thank god Heather and Jenny are sitting around in a stuffed stupor. I hope Jon's Gift doesn't include seeing through walls.  
  
_Now..where to eavesdrop in on this extra secret conversation..._she chuckled to herself. Employing all the techniques the Shang warriors had taught her (as well as some she learned from Jenny's escapades) she crawled alongside the wall.   
  
Finally she found the entrance and also a larger than normal keyhole. Using her gift she sharpened her eyesight so she could peek through the keyhole.   
  
Sitting around a rather large table sat the King, Jonathon, Gareth the Younger and Older, and some other stiff backed men she had never seen. None of them looked happy.  
  
What I don't understand is how you could let those blonde headed savages creep across the border! We've kept them at bay for all these years and we just finished this so called war with Tusaine to have them try their hand at conquering us. After such a war you should have been more on the alert!, a tall man with a long beard with streaks of gray mingled with the brown shouted.  
  
Niall I was on the alert I assure you, but the majority of my army was focused on Tusaine. Scanra wasn't on my list of priorities. I did add more numbers to the Scanra border just not as much as you might have desired seeing as how your home is near the Scanran border. the King said.  
  
You're right I desired more men. I have a family that I would like to be cared for!  
  
And so you should have been on the alert as to the Scanran's movements, Gareth the Older said calmly.  
  
Niall's face turned five more shades of red at this statement.  
  
Hayley's eyes widened. Maybe Heather hadn't chosen badly when she chose Gary. Obviously his father wasn't some old boring desk knight if he could strike a nice blow like that.   
  
---------------------------------------  
Okay so we're going to dye Sir Myle's beard cotton candy pink, Heather surmised.  
  
Yes, we'lll look for the cotton candy pink flower tonight, Jenny exclaimed jumping up out of her chair.  
  
Yes, ok Jenny, Heather said feeling quite embarressed for her poor challenged sister.  
  
Jenny, already on her feet, dashed to the door.  
  
Whoa, hold it! Where are you going!? Heather shouted getting up.  
  
I'm going to the war chamber. Hayley's been gone for awhile so now is the perfect time to go, Jenny said impatiently. Heather, does it really take Hayley that long to go to the restroom?  
  
I don't know. I don't time her.  
  
But you're twins. Don't you do everything the same?  
  
Heather just stared at Jenny. That is just waaaay too personal.  
  
Okay, so can we go now?  
  
Slowly Heather got up and headed to the door knowing every extra second she took to get to the door would drive Jenny one more notch up the crazy scale.  
  
Move your butt!!  
  
After searching along the walls of the war chamber for a crack or something to peer through the two girls found a window that was hidden partly by a curtains but they could still look through. After a minute of watching Heather hit her head and said   
  
Jenny asked.  
  
We can't hear anything.  
  
Okay you know what. You try keeping your cake and eating it, too.  
  
  
  
Are you a mage or not!?  
  
With a flick of her wrist she brought a wind to come in and out of a crack which brought some sound out of the war chamber.  
  
... we'll send Peter with 200 men here and Logan will be to the East of him... they heard a voice say.  
  
You know this would b more productive if we could actually see what they were pointing at, Jenny hissed at her sister.  
  
Well let's hope its not a map and not knots in the wood, Heather said.  
  
I know its a map but I wish we could see the map, Jenny said.  
  
You have the Sight, Heather reminded her, so use it.  
  
It doesn't work like that.  
  
Hush, look they're all moving to the door over there, Heather pointed.  
  
Sure enough, a large group of men not including the King and Jon were up and hurrying to the door.  
  
Did they come to some agreement and are anxious to leave because they a have to pee? Jenny asked craining her neck to see more.  
  
Heather, doing the same, suddenly gasped, Someone's at the door.  
  
Slowly the men seperated enough so the girls could see. Crouched on the floor was Hayley.  
  
----  
yeah yeah crappy ending but i wanted to get this up.


End file.
